New Beginning
by Dipi
Summary: A third of Golden Trio is tainted ... doomed to turn into a monster - Vampire. Can the Golden Trio deal with it? How's is life for the said vampire after the war. Slash! Ron and Draco
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The reader sifted through various books in the library. Finally, one book was deemed fit and carried to the table, carefully placed and opened.

**The Magical Creatures**

By Ronaldo Lilith

_Index_

_Basilisk _

_Centaurs_

_ Chimera _

_Giants_

_ Griffins _

_Mandrake_

_ Medua _

_Phoenix_

_ Sphinx _

_Unicorn_

_ Vampire_

The reader didn't go through the rest of the index as the pair of eyes landed on **the topic**. Turning to the chapter, the reader went through the sub-index of the chapter

_**Vampire**_

_Definition_

_History_

_Types _

_* Natural born _

_* The Vampire's kiss_

_Powers _

_* Multiply by contamination_

_ * Invulnerability_

_ * Superhuman strength _

_ * Shape-shifter_

_ * Hypnotic mind control_

_ * Command to animals (bat, rat and wolfs)_

_ Weaknesses_

_ * Inability to enter a dwelling without being first invited in_

_ * Inability to cross water_

_ * Inability to withstand direct rays of sun_

_ * Reflection not seen in mirror_

_ * Vulnerability to garlic, silver and holy objects_

_Death _

_ * By silver stake_

_ * Exposure to sunlight_

The reader sighed. It was difficult to even read. How could the reader even think of spending the rest of life like this … being this … being a m-monster?

It wasn't difficult to empathise with Remus now.

A sixth year Hogwarts student wasn't supposed to deal with this on top of war and Voldemort. But, when had life been normal for the Golden Trio? And now, one-third of the Golden Trio was tainted.

The reader closed the book. Deciding to come back after adjusting to this new life, the reader left the library.

* * *

**A/N: For some time i wanted to write a dark fic. So this is going to be dark. There will some moments of fun and fluff, of course. **

**Can you believe it, this small chapter - Prologue - took me at least an hour of research? **

**So, don't let my hard work go into vain. Read and review. Ciao.  
**


	2. Hunger

**Hunger**

**

* * *

**He was hungry. Very hungry.

Hunger is a very cruel sensation. All you can think of is food. All your senses are attuned towards overcoming it. And you are ready to do anything for it.

But the worst is having food in front of you yet be unable to consume it.

Why?

Because it's dangerous.

Not the food. But the one who is hungry, for the one who is the _food_.

Ron groaned. He was hungry. He couldn't deny it. It has been a month he had fed himself. Not only was he getting weaker by day, but this yearning was taking over all his senses. He got up. It was no use trying to sleep.

Ron glanced around. Harry and Hermione were lying beside him. There were bottles of butter-beer around them.

_Where are we? _

Squinting his eyes against the dark, Ron observed the room. _Dumbledore's office? _

Then it all came back to him. They had come here last night after the war to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort.

Ron relaxed. War was over.

His eyes fell on Harry, who was just a feet away from him. Sleeping soundly. Ron glanced at the smooth skin. Brushing his hand against it, Ron's mind was once again filled with hunger.

_His skin is so smooth. I wouldn't even have to bite hard. Just a prickle. And his blood … ah! I can smell it … so warm … so young … _

Ron moved closer to Harry.

_No one would know what happened. Just a small bite … some blood and we both happy and content. I will heal him. He won't even know something happened. _

_So easy …_

Ron's fangs began appearing. He moved his mouth closer to Harry's neck. He could feel the blood flowing in the veins.

_Warm… _

_Young… _

_Easy…_

_Harry._

Ron backed away with lightning's speed the moment the last thought struck him.

Harry.

Ron panted with horror at himself. He was about to strike at his friend … his best friend.

Ron felt his throat dry. He shook his head to get rid of all the morbid thoughts.

Ron immediately got up. Opening the door quietly, he went out of the office.

This was the closest he had got to striking his friends. It had been Hermione last time. But he had been able to overcome himself in time.

_'Because you were hungry only for a fortnight that time_,' a small voice said in his head.

Still that didn't give him any right to hurt his friends. He had become an evil person … just like they mention in those books.

If only Hermione had seen him tonight, she wouldn't think of supporting beasts like him again.

Ron leaned against a wall. The chill of the wall made him shudder. But it was way less than the chill of his own thoughts.

He needed food.

Determined, Ron walked out of the castle.

Staring at the forest ahead of him, Ron walked towards it.

He will be fed today.


	3. Lost

**Lost**

**

* * *

**

Ron stared at Hermione with open mouth. And then blinked rapidly to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating.

Of course, he wasn't.

It's Hermione we are talking about, after all. And she has the greatest imagination and weirdest ideas.

This was downright weird.

Hermione had just suggested to Harry and Ron that they move in together to Harry's cottage in Godric's Hollow.

This meant living together.

24 X 7

Bad idea!

"Hermione," Ron started cautiously. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Harry stared at Ron. "What are you talking about? This is the best one." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Besides," Hermione said, "You were the one to suggest it."

And then Ron recalled. Hermione and Ron had had a chat during those surveillance duties in the tent when they were talking about future.

_The first thing I would do is to just relax with you and Harry around … maybe the same house … just to make sure that we made out of this madness … that we are alive and free. _

Ron cursed himself inwardly. How could he suggest something like that?

"I meant Burrow at that time, 'Mione," Ron tried to do damage control.

"Don't tell me you are serious about that?" Harry said. "I think this is good idea. It will give us privacy from those stupid reporters and fans. I don't want to attend anymore press conferences."

"Neither do I," Hermione added.

"Well," Ron said, "Even I don't want to, but… " He didn't know how to get out of this. He couldn't say that his being a vampire was a problem. He was planning on moving out but alone. There was a war to consider that had made him keep the secret in the beginning, and now it seemed too late to tell anyone … especially when they were celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. He didn't want to taint it.

His family … they were still mourning loss of Percy. Harry had, thankfully, lost no one this year; only gained a godson and a family and Hermione's parents were safe. No point making all of them sad over it now.

"We all are going to be aurors," Hermione said. "I think it would be easy as well."

"Aurors?" Ron was shocked. Merlin! He really hadn't thought of all this. He can't be an Auror now. Not that he didn't want to, but who would hire a Vampire as an Auror. Not even the Famous Ron Weasley could get that.

"Are you alright, mate?" Harry was concerned. Ron was behaving strangely. He was sure Ron would like the idea of moving in together. All these past years, they had been together but never care-free. There was always death looming on the horizon. They could enjoy the company of each other and assure each other that they had managed after everything.

"I'm," Ron said. "It's just that," Ron turned around and walked to the window. It was difficult to lie to friends especially when one is Hermione – a good observant.

"I don't want to be an Auror anymore," Ron replied, staring out the window. "Enough of war, fight and deaths for me."

Harry and Hermione were shocked. Harry and Ron were the first to decide to be Aurors.

Hermione broke the tense silence. "I think, I understand. We have been fighting for the past seven years. One would get tired, I guess."

Harry nodded, not because he understood, but because he can rely on Hermione's understanding. He will ask her later.

"What do you want to be, then?" Harry asked.

"Not given it a thought as yet," Ron shrugged and looked at friends. "I'm open to suggestions."

"See," Hermione pointed out intelligently. "You need us more now than ever. You can't back to Burrow. Mrs. Weasley will pester you to join Auror academy. After all, you have always made it clear that you wanted to be an Auror."

Ron couldn't help but agree. Mom could be quite persistent and staying at home without doing anything would be torture; she would keep coming up with all kind of suggestions. And he can't move out on his own without any source of income.

"I guess I don't have an option than to move in with you guys," Ron agreed finally.

"What I don't understand is why you were so reluctant in the beginning?" Harry asked once they had finished discussing the details for the cottage.

_I wish I could tell you, _Ron thought.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was tired. He was tired of the trial he had been put through. He was tired of the reporters who were swarming in his house. He was tired of the wizards protesting against Wizengamot's verdict in front of his house. He was tired the way his mother were behaving these days – overprotective of him.

All in all, Draco was tired of his current life. He had no sanity left in his life, no ideals to hold onto, no morals to follow, no idol to look up to, no direction to take and no friends to rely on.

For the first time in his life, Malfoys were outcast in the Wizarding World. While he should be grateful to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley who had saved him and Mother from Azkaban, he couldn't help but feel anger at them. It was all their doing that he was in current situation.

Draco got up. This wasn't going anywhere. He can't just sit and drown himself in self-pity. He needed to find his way back to sanity.

Draco eyes met the sight of a familiar boy. Ron Weasley's face stared at him from the newspaper. The article had his interview asking his future plans. The three were going to stay together somewhere.

Draco smirked. Three-way relationship, maybe. The thought made him jealous. Here they were … going through their life as if nothing had changed. Making plans for future, discussing with press, being famous and all. They had lost nothing and life is like a fairy tale for them now.

_Big deal they killed Dark Lord! _

_And what does this ginger-head deserve anyway? Potter killed the Dark Lord and the mudblood has to be the brain behind the whole thing. But this ginger-head comes in nowhere. Totally pitiable at magic, hardly intelligent and poor sense of humour. Not even a proper pure-blood._

Draco snorted to show his dislike for the red-head. "All he has is," Draco said loudly this time looking at the newspaper, "good looks for the people to fall for." Staring harder at the picture, he got a good look at his eyes. "And maybe intense, deep and beautiful blue eyes."

It took him a moment to register what he had said and he groaned loudly. He was finally losing it if he was finding the poor ginger-head handsome.

He needed to do something and maybe running was the best thing to do.

* * *

"I think this blueprint is good," Hermione said, picking it up and showing it to her friends. They had contacted an agency who dealt with construction and repair to re-build the cottage.

Harry and Ron took their time to see the finer details of the house and found it as per their instructions.

"It's good," Harry said as Ron nodded. "We'll go with it, Mr. Wilson."

Mr. Wilson was the one looking after this project. They were doing it for free. Mr. Wilson had said something about free publicity that came along with the project. Despite their efforts to keep it all quiet, Wizarding World had come to know that they would be going to Godric Hollow. But Hermione and Remus had assured them of good protective charms. Plus Remus lived just a block away.

When they walked out of the office, it was evening time. "There is still so much to do," Hermione said. "I want to spend a good month at home before we join academy."

"Here, here," Harry agreed.

"Well," Ron suggested, "How about Hermione deal with interior decoration since she has a good taste, Harry with kitchen since he is the only one who knows cooking and I deal with furniture?"

They decided to go with it as it would be a lot more time-saving then doing it all together. Going separate ways, they decided to meet at Burrow by dinnertime.

Ron was roaming in the Diagon Alley, looking at various furniture shops when something familiar caught his eyes.

Blond hair.

Draco Malfoy.

Ron didn't want any argument so turned into an alleyway. There was a good shop there as well and he might have a look there.

He was having window-shopping when a silky voice taunted him. "Satisfying yourself with looking only, Weasley?"

Ron took a deep breath to calm himself.

Draco smirked. How easy it was to rile him up. It was fun. It was something familiar. "I wonder sometimes, Weasley, why is the press showering so much love on you, why is the Wizarding world so smitten by you. After all, all you have to your credit is Potty's and Mudblood's words."

"Look who's talking," Ron said, gritting his teeth.

"Well," Draco said, walking up to Ron so as to face him. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Wizarding World isn't exactly falling at my feet. It's you they are praising and for nothing! What exactly have you done during the war?"

Draco mock-thought for a moment. "Ahh, washed Potty's clothes and made food for Mudblood. Though I have a doubt about that as well seeing that both of them are quite healthy."

"Are you jealous?" Ron growled. He tried to turn the tables on to Draco himself.

Hard luck!

"I agree I am," Draco shrugged. "You are as unworthy of this fame as I am. Why should you get it? Just because you are Potty's friend?"

This was it. He had hit the nerve.

Ron advanced on Draco and before Draco could even react, Ron had him pinned against the wall, wand under his chin. Draco was surprised at Ron's strength, he wasn't expecting it.

"Tell me, Weasel?" Draco sneered, "What did you lose? Nothing."

"And you have?" Ron countered back.

Draco was seething with anger as he answered. "I have lost everything. Our fame, power, standing. I have lost my father to Azkaban. My mother cries all day for him. I have lost the direction to move in. You, on the other hand, were nothing before. And now, you are a hero. Just because Potty chose you over me in first year."

"I lost my brother," Ron whispered dangerously. "I lost my friends and loved ones, even if they were not family, during last seven years. You ask me what did I lose. I have lost myself, Malfoy. I have become a--"

Ron stopped mid-sentence as he realised what he was about to say. He was so very close to revealing his secret. Immediately the anger ebbed away, replaced by a sadness and emptiness in those fiery blue eyes.

He loosened his grip on Draco. Without moving away, he whispered. "Don't comment on something you don't know, Malfoy. You might be asking for more trouble. Do remember that we might not be there to save you this time."

With that Ron walked away from the blond, without even glancing back at him.

Draco kept staring at the red-head till he was out of sight. It was so unlike him not to punch him and leave him just like that.

And what was he saying when he stopped. What did he mean by that statement? Ron's words echoed through his mind as he apparated back to his manor.

_I have lost myself, Malfoy. _


	4. New Beginning

**New Beginning**

**

* * *

**

"You're late," Hermione commented the moment Ron stepped in to Burrow.

"I am," Ron replied, keeping the big box he was levitating carefully beside the dinner table. "This is half of the furniture i bought. The rest will be delivered tomorrow."

Ron launched into the description of the furniture bought and Harry and Hermione patiently listened. Only when Ron stopped his narration, did Hermione say.

"You still haven't explained why you got late? It was so difficult convincing Mrs. Weasley to go sleep and not wait for you and that you were okay."

"You didn't ask," Ron replied, knowing fully well that his answer would baffle Hermione.

"Alright," Harry said, irritated, "_Why did you get so late?_" He asked in too polite a tone.

He was a fool to hope that they would let go of the question. "Ran into Malfoy. We had a _chat_ and he ruined my mood completely. I had to take a long walk before i could go back to shopping."

"What did he say?" Harry asked, his fingers clutched around his wand.

"The usual nonsense," Ron said.

Hermione noticed the lack of details but didn't press him. It must have been some comment about his family that would have riled Ron up.

"Ignore him," Hermione finally said. "He is just a prat - insensitive and idiot."

Ron nodded, full attention on his food.

* * *

"What exactly do you wish to do with your life?" Molly asked her youngest son. She had just came to know of her son's plan or rather lack of it.

Ron sighed. He really didn't want to deal with angry Mum. Thank Merlin he had agreed to stay with Harry and Hermione. "I haven't as yet decided, Mom."

"What's wrong with joining Auror Academy?"

"I am done with fighting. I don't wish to continue it."

"How about Unspeakable?"

"You know i lack the intelligence for it. They are offering me this just because i am famous and all."

"Quidditch?"

"No, Mom," Ron sighed once again. "I will let you know once i decide what i want to be. You don't have to suggest every option you know. I know them too."

"So, what will you do?" Molly asked. "Sit and goof around? You are of age, my son, and you need to be mature now, make decisions fast."

"Yes, Mom," Ron said in a bored tone.

"Don't take that tone with me," she warned.

"Look, Mom," Ron said, in a barely controlled tone. "I will decide what i want to do and you will be the first one to know. I will decide soon. Just don't pester me about it."

He didn't give her any chance to reply back as he stormed out of his house.

"Give him time," Arthur said from the far corner from where he had been observing the conversation. "He deserves it."

* * *

"It will do you a lot good if you stop mopping, Mom," Draco said, his patience wearing thin when his mother refused yet another meal.

Narcissa looked up at her son with part shock and part anger. How dare he take that tone with her?! Her eyes must have shown her feelings, for Draco lowered his eyes in apology.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but how long do you think you will survive without food?" He asked. "You need to take care of yourself, Mom."

"What is there to take care for?" Narcissa said in lifeless tone. "We have been destroyed."

"And we won't be able to rebuild if we just sit and crib," Draco said with determination. "I am done with cribbing and i want to do something now."

Narcissa was at first shocked by Draco's determination, but she laughed when he finished. A cold, lifeless laugh. "And what will you do, my son? What will they let you do?"

Draco was angered at her mother's pessimissm. Here he was, trying to regain his confidence and come up with some idea to redeem the Malfoy name and his mom ... she was doing nothing to help him, even emotionally.

"I will tell you when you are ready to hear and optimistic to help me," Draco said, walking to the door of his mother's room. "Till then, goodbye."

Narcissa stared after his son. "There's nothing left to do. We have nothing left."

* * *

At first, Leaky Cauldron seemed to be the right choice. In fact it was, as Ron enjoyed first two glasses of Butterbeer, but the sight of blond hair made him regret his choice. Unluckily, he chose to saunter over to where Ron was seated.

Shockingly, he was quiet as he took a seat opposite Ron. Calmly, he ordered Firewhiskey. Silently, he started drinking it. This baffled Ron. They weren't mates of friends to be sitting there and enjoying drinks.

"I never knew you enjoyed my company so much," Ron commented, taking a sip from his drink.

"Everywhere else is full," Draco replied calmly.

Indeed it was, as Ron looked around. Malfoy must be in dire need of firewhiskey to share a seat with him. Ron took a close look at Malfoy. His appearance was slightly messy, his eyes looked tired and his whole stance was that of defeated.

"Like what you see?" Draco smirked.

"You wish," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Was just observing the state of your dishevelled appearance."

Draco replied with a sip from his drink and silence. Silently, they continued with their drinks. It was after another round, silence was broken. This time by Draco.

"Isn't dear _mummy _going to worry sick over her _Ronnieickins_?" he teased.

"I can ask the same question," Ron replied calmly. He was here to relax and keep the worries past him for the time being and he wasn't going to let a Malfoy ruin it. It might pay off following Hermione's advice - ignore his taunts.

Draco was surprised when Ron didn't reply in the expected way. _Has he started listening to Granger? _

"I wanted to be out of the house for some time ... for some peace," Draco replied honestly, surprising them both.

"Same reason," Ron nodded, surprised once again with his own honesty.

Both blamed it on their drinks. There was no other reason they could have a civil conversation with each other.

"So," Draco started after few gulps, "What has the _Famous Weasley_ decided to do with his future?"

_The question isn't going to leave me, is it? _"Nothing decided as yet." Silence. "You?"

"As if i have any choices," Draco replied bitterly.

"You can start a business," Ron suggested. "You still have loads of money."

Draco laughed out loud. A real laugh. And Ron was mesmerized by it. It actually made Draco look human and ... lively.

"You are really an idiot," Draco noted, once he was finished laughing. "How do you expect me to do business with the kind of fame i have at present?"

"People have a very short memory," Ron answered calmly, "With proper marketing, appearances at the right place, at the right time and quality services, you can make your business flourish."

This quietened Draco, who was staring at Ron. This was intelligent and no way had Ron said it. "Who are you?" he asked in a threatening way.

"What?" Ron blinked.

"You can't be Ron Weasley," Draco said, "He isn't this intelligent."

"Ha ha," Ron answered sarcastically, "Very funny. What do you know about me, anyway?"

"You love Quidditch," Draco started, counting on his fingers, "You hate studying, you are scared of spiders, you chew your nails when you are thinking, you--" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he realised what all he had been speaking about. He never knew he knew that much about Weasley. How can he?

"You know," Ron commented after a moment of silence, "This will make someone think you were stalking me all these years. Fancy me?" He laughed at his own comment, but stopped when Draco didn't react. "I was joking, Malfoy."

Draco looked up at him and for the first time in their lives, their eyes met. Both trying to search what was going on other's mind, why they were having a conversation when they always had been enemies.

"What did you mean by your statement the other day?" Draco asked the question that had been burning in his mind since the meeting, not breaking the eye contact.

Ron need not be told twice what Draco meant. The need to share his secret with someone, anyone was so overwhelming that Ron glanced around for possible intruders. That meant the eye-contact was broken, taking its magic away.

Ron sighed. How he wanted to share his secret with someone, to tell them his fears, hopes and guilt, to let them worry over him...

Draco waited patiently as he saw Ron struggle with himself. This was something big and he was considering whether to tell Draco or not.

As if on cue, Draco blurted out, "You can trust me."

This time Ron laughed out loud. "The day i start trusting you would be the last day of my life."

Draco would not admit it to anyone than himself in his whole life that the comment hurt. It hurt like hell.

The comment also broke whatever spell had caused them to be amiable to each other till now. There was an immediate change in the air and both realised it. Regretted it as well because they were enjoying it.

They stood up almost at the same time, slammed a galleon on the table and, without a word to each other, left the pub.

The realisation that they had enjoyed each other's company, however, didn't leave them completely.

* * *

**A/N: I am back. As if i was gone... I am sorry if i am late, but i shifted to a new city and that takes time, to settle and all. But here's the chapter and i hope you guys will like it. Review please. **


	5. Confession

**Confessions**

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny called from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Come down."

"Why?"

"If you'll come downstairs, you'll know."

Sighing, Ron got up and went down stairs. Ginny 'accioed' his wand when she noticed he was without wand. "Now, you'll help Harry in the garden; degnoming it."

Damn!

"I am not doing it," Ron said, as casually he could. "I am busy."

"Yeah?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, let me guess. You must be busy doodling on your parchments, or maybe counting the cracks in your wall."

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron said, as he started for his room.

"You're not going anywhere," Ginny threatened. "I'm sure you don't want to hear another of Mum's lecture. She sent me for you."

Damn! DAMN!

"I'm still busy," Ron said, walking upstairs.

"It can wait, Ron," Ginny said, irritated. "We have a party tonight - for three of you. The least you can do is help us. Harry and Hermione are there too."

Yes, Molly had thrown a party for three of them as they were moving to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Ron really didn't want any party, more so now, but Harry and Hermione were happy about it, so Ron kept his mouth shut.

"Isn't there anything i can help with inside?" Ron finally asked. "I really don't fancy burning myself in the sun."

"You always liked out there in sun," Ginny said, "And no, there's nothing else inside. Hermione and I would be helping Mum."

Another ten minutes of argument and finally an appearance by Molly, Ron gave in and went outside. How was he supposed to tell his family that he really couldn't afford to stand in the sun.

"Took you long," Harry commented the moment Ron joined him in the garden.

"I was busy," Ron said, eyeing the sun. He looked around to see if he could hide himself from direct sunlight, counting the time he could spend outside without much damage.

"Are you even listening?" Harry said loudly.

Ron jumped. "What? You don't have to shout."

Harry shrugged. "You werent listening. Which part do you want to clean? And what were you busy with?"

Uh-oh. What was he busy with? "Er- i was going through er- career options. Yes. Ministry's catalogue."

"Right," Harry said in a very unconvincing tone. The day Ron would do that, Harry's hair would be tame.

"I think i'll clean that part," Ron said, eager to change the topic, pointing to the part where there were maximum trees.

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Let's get going."

***

Fifteen minutes later, Ron started to feel the effects. Though, he was standing under the shade of trees, sunlight still filtered through and stung his skin. Ron was feeling tired and stinging was increasing with every minute. He was getting headache which, he was sure, would just increase with time.

"I'm going inside," Ron said, rushing past Harry.

Even before Harry could blink, Ron was gone. _That was some speed._

"Done with garden so soon?" Molly asked the moment Ron entered inside.

Damn! DAMN! **DAMN! **

"No, just came inside for a glass of water," Ron lied and went to kitchen.

When he came out, Mum was still there.

"I will just check whether Pig is back or not," Ron excused, "I'm awaiting a mail."

"That can wait, Ron," Molly said tersely. _Honestly, this boy excuses work like anything._

"I'll be back in a minute, Mum," Ron said. He rubbed his temples.

"You better don't move," Molly warned. "What's wrong with you, son. You are always skipping work, always lazing around. Even if i don't expect Harry to work, he offers help and my own son? He prefers to goof around."

Unable to stand the berating and a headache together, Ron moved out of the house. Which proved to be a mistake. Sun was blazing and he was in direct exposure. His skin burnt, his head was pounding and he felt dizzy.

"Mate, you alright?" Harry's voice sounded from somewhere near. Ron shook his head to clear his mind, but he felt more dizzy. Moving fast, he took cover under a tree. Taking deep breaths, Ron tried to appear as normal as one can with watery eyes and pale skin going red.

"He's just trying to skip work," Ginny's voice sounded from somewhere.

"I'm not," Ron said with clenched teeth. If only this headache would go...

"Ron," Harry was touching his forehead now. "No fever. Are you feeling nauseatic?"

"Headache," Ron answered.

"And your skin is going all red," Harry said examining his hands and neck. "I would say sunburn but you never had it before."

"Nah," Ron said, "Just an allergy to the potion i took for headache."

Harry nodded in understanding but wasn't sure whether to let Ron be. His condition seemed to be deteriorating. "Ron--" Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron's labored breathing.

"Ron!"

"Harry," Ron wanted to tell him to help him inside. To hell with what Mum says. He didnt want to faint in front of Harry. Unable to speak through the headache, Ron made wild gestures, hoping Harry would take hint.

"Harry, I--- Ron!" a female voice called out.

"Hermione, help! Something's wrong with Ron."

Ron repeated the gestures. Lucky for him, Hermione understood. Instead of taking him inside house, she took him to the shed. Ron made it a point to thank her before he lost consciousness.

"Ron? Ron!"

No answer.

"I think he has passed out," Hermione noted.

"What?" Harry was confused. "Why? How? It was just a headache, he said."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Look who's talking!"

Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "I'll go call Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione grabbed his arm as he made to move. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't, Harry. He'll come around in few minutes. We need not inform anyone. She might think he's feigning all this to slack off work. I heard them arguing."

Harry nodded, though he didn't understand a thing. Molly was a caring lady. Why would she think this way for her own son?

Hermione must have understood for she sighed. She conjured a bowl of cold water and a rag and started wiping Ron's forehead with it. "Mrs. Weasley is kind of angry with Ron."

When Harry raised an eyebrow, she started again. "He spends a lot of time in his room, doing Merlin-knows what. He hardly contributes to the household chores. Add to it, he has no idea what he is going to do. Now, we, on the other hand, are about to join Auror Academy and are social, unlike Ron. We have set a standard which Mrs. Weasley wants Ron to match. I think it's difficult for her to imagine that even after four months of war, Ron hasn't yet decided anything for his future."

"Which surprises me as well, 'Mione," Harry said, squatting beside Ron's limp form. "He had all sorts of ideas for his future when we're on the run and now he has rejected all of them. Why?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, sighing, staring at the pale, freckled boy lying in front of her. "He has changed. How and why, i don't know. But Mrs. Weasley is just pushing him away. Thank Merlin, he's staying with us."

"Do you think he's not telling us something?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione thought it over. Finally, she nodded.

"Yeah, i think so as well," Harry said.

Silence set in which was broken moments after Ron. He was coming around.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked the moment Ron made a sound.

Ron took his time answering the question. He still looked a bit reddish and his eyes tired, but he seemed okay. "Okay."

Harry beathed with relief. "You gave me a scare there, mate."

Ron gave him a small smile. "Sorry for that."

"Harry."

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Do me a favour, please. Go tell Mrs. Weasley that er... well Ron and Hermione are having an argument and you wanted a break from their bickering, so you are taking a break."

Both Ron and Harry raised eyebrows at Hermione. "And why shall i do that? Am i being dismissed here?"

Hermione pleaded with her eyes. Harry knew Hermione wanted to talk to Ron but Molly might come looking for them anytime. "Alright, i'm going."

Harry left, leaving Ron alone with Hermione and praying to all the Gods that she will find what's wrong with Ron.

"What do you want to talk about, 'Mione?" Ron asked, staring after Harry.

Hermione would have been surprised an year before, but somehow during the war, Ron had become better at understanding people's emotions.

"What's wrong with you, Ron? I know you're hiding something. Tell us. We're friends, Ron."

"I'm not hiding anything, 'Mione."

"Tell that to me, not the floor."

"Please, 'Mione--"

"No, Ron. You think i havent noticed? You're paler than ever. You almost always stay indoors. You brood too much. Somehow you've gotten a better understanding of me or anyone for that matter. Your appetite is poor and sometimes you go amiss ... just like that. What's wrong, Ron? You've changed so much. Are you -- are you ill?"

If Hermione had noticed so much, it wouldn't be long, before she would be able to piece together everything.

"I don't brood, Hermione," Ron started with the truth. "I just don't like it outside."

"Oh yeah. That's why your skin is all so red because it also doesnt like it out in the sun too."

Ron gave her a sheepish smile.

"When i saw you, you're hyperventilating, your skin was just too red and you're going in and out of consciousness. You're normal half an hour ago. If i didnt know you so well, i would say it was sunlight that caused that. Now that i notice, you do avoid sunlight," Hermione was ranting about her observations and Ron didn't stop her. It was a matter of seconds when she will make the connection. Whether he would accept it or not, remained the question.

"Have you developed some kind of allergy to sunlight? Na, that's not possible. You were always outdoor kind of person. That's why it shocks your mom, you know, that you're always inside now. She's worried for you, Ron. She thinks you're still brooding over the war, over the death of your brother, your friends." Hermione finished slowly, probably doing the same she was accusing Ron for.

"'Mione," Ron said softly, taking her hand in his. He had to tell her. In fact, it felt stupid not to have shared it with his friends till now. "I'm not brooding over the deaths. I mean i do remember them, but i'm not brooding. That's Harry's job, anyway."

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said from the doorway. "Mrs. Weasley went out for shopping, so i guess i didn't have to sit there to keep up the appearance."

Hermione nodded as Harry walked in.

Steeling himself, Ron took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something, guys."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance.

Ron looked at the floor. He didn't know how to voice it out. _Just spit it out. _

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to give him his support, just like Hermione was doing.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron gulped. This is it. "Well ... You know--"

They remained silent, giving him time. Their minds, however, weren't quiet at all. Rather it was full of possibilities of what Ron could be telling - all of them ending with morbid thoughts.

Ron's voices slashed through the silence brining them out of their reverie and shocking them again into silence.

"I am a vampire."

* * *

**AN: Hi, there. You know, it's good to know that there are people reading this and putting it on alerts, but reviews are much more better. I have more alerts than reviews for this story. This is kind of more than i expected. But, still i am being greedy and would like to have more reviews. Maybe you can tell me why it's not being read so much. **

**Anyway, cya later. **

**Ciao**


	6. Aftereffects

**A/N: I am back. Here is the chapter. I am writing after a long break, quite long. So, i am myself not very satisfied, but i had to start. On with it. **

**

* * *

**"Hello, Harry, Hermione. Quite a surprise. That too so early in the morning. Come on in."

"Thanks, Professor Remus."

"I haven't been your professor for quite some time now, Hermione. Call me Remus. Please take seats. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Good morning, Mum."

"Good morning, dear."

"Where's Harry, Mum? He wasn't in the bed. For that matter, Hermione is also missing."

"Harry and Hermione have gone to market. It's Hermione's grandmother's birthday today. Poor girl! She forgot to buy her a gift. Since Harry was the only one awake, she took him … rather dragged him along with her."

"Oh!"

"And Ron! She left you a note, I think."

_Mrs. Weasley must have told you the reason. We will be back before lunch. I didn't want to wake you up. See you. _

* * *

"Here, chocolate cookies and chocolate drinks for you two."

"You didn't have to do that, Remus."

"It's alright, Harry. I hope it will calm you both down a bit."

"Calm?!"

"Yes, Hermione. You two are way too nervous and … do I sense fear? What's the matter?"

"H-how do you know?"

"My senses, Harry. I understand living beings around me better because of my senses. And you two are overwhelming me right now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"…"

"…"

"Is anyone going to say something?"

"Hermione, you tell him." "Why me?" "You're good at this, so…" "It's difficult for me too, Harry." "I didn't mean it--"

"Stop! Hermione, you tell me what the matter is."

"Er--"

* * *

"Ron, wanna play some exploding snap?"

"Go away, Ginny."

"Oh come on, Ron. I am getting bored. By the way, aren't you supposed to be moving to your house today?"

"Go away, Ginny."

"Alright, alright. I am going."

Sigh! "Well, there won't be any shifting, I guess. They have already started avoiding me." Sigh!

* * *

"I already know,"

"You do?" "I think I guessed that."

"How, Hermione?"

"Well, you are … kind of … closest in that aspect. No one else could have guided him better than you."

"You are, of course, right. So when did he tell you?"

"Some two hours before the party. I was too numb throughout the party to feel anything else. He told us nothing else than that he is a vampire. I feel … w… when did it happen?"

"Calm down, Harry. Did you talk to him?"

"Ididn'tfeellikefacinghim."

"What was that?"

"I cannot face him!"

"Why ever not?"

"It's my fault … somehow … that he became a vampire. It must have happened during the war. I failed him. I sh--" "Shut up, Harry. The world doesn't revolve around you, why do you forget that? Not everything that happens in this world is a result of your actions."

"She has a point, Harry. His story is his to tell. But by not facing him, you are reinforcing the insecurities that prevented him from sharing this with you till now."

"Er – what?"

"Harry, he fears rejection. He feels he has become a monster. I am a monster once a month. He is a vampire … daily … forever. I know how difficult it has been for him to control his natural urges, especially when he was with you two."

Two shudders.

"It has been very, very difficult for him these last few months. But the days after the victory have been particularly strenuous. He is struggling with guilt, burden, insecurity, fear, everything … and his natural instincts. Please don't shun him."

"We will **never **do that!"

"Calm down, you two. But not being able to face him … what else is that going to make him feel like?"

* * *

"I think I should pack my bags and leave for somewhere … anywhere would be better … and safer for them … my family.

"Maybe I should talk to Remus. He would know of a good place … or maybe some other vampires. I should stay with my tribe … howsoever, frightening the idea is."

Sigh!

"I should never have come back."

* * *

"I think you are right, Remus. But, I don't understand. How come he came to you? Aren't werewolves and vampires enemies?"

Sigh! "He really didn't have an option. He sent me a patronus before coming so that I could send Teddy and Tonks to her home. I would have resisted him had he gone violent but Teddy wouldn't have been able to.

"His first instinct when he saw me was to attack me … he even did. But I have better control than him. I was able to control him. Unfortunately, in my human form I am not as powerful as a vampire. Took me a lot of magic … I think the things that helped me were that he was totally broken, quite awkward with his new founded powers and guilty for attacking me.

"I had to restrain him while we talked. He actually forced me to restrain him. I … I can never forget that one hour. I-I have never seen anyone so shattered … so … scary. He would be crying one moment and baring his fangs other."

Tears trailed down two faces. Of pain, of remorse, of guilt … for a lost friend.

* * *

"I'm going out, Mum. I'll be back by evening."

"In this weather? It's raining, Ron."

"It's okay, Mum. See you."

Ron missed the odd look his mother gave him. It has been raining since morning and there was not even a hint of sun - ideal weather for him to step out.

He had no purpose or destination to go. He roamed around without giving much attention to the surroundings, thinking once again of ways to deal with the rejection of his friends. He also needed to think of a place to move to and, of course, his career.

Place – he could have gone to Remus, but his inner self and Moony wouldn't be compatible at all. He didn't have enough money to move out on his own. He could go to George, but that would be putting him in danger. It was sometimes quite difficult to control his urges.

Career – now that was still a mystery for him. How he would love to accept that invitation from Chuddley Cannons! Then there was an invitation from Auror department as well.

Life had gone quite wrong after this incident. Ironically, he was facing lot more difficulties after war than during the war. He had always thought things will get better, but he wasn't prepared for all this. He needed hermione's help, but he couldn't ask her before. And now, she won't be willin…

"Aww!"

"I'm so sorry," Ron immediately apologised. He must have hurt the other one pretty hard. He had to be cautious.

"You better be, Weasley," Draco growled. "You hit me pretty hard."

All the thoughts of caution were replaced by frustration. _Malfoy, again!_

"It wasn't deliberate, Malfoy."

"How do I know you aren't trying to deliberately kill me?" Draco asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. Malfoy and his drama!

"You didn't answer me," Draco commented as Ron started moving away.

Three things happened suddenly.

Someone screamed.

Something collided with Draco. Hard.

And Draco in a dark alleyway with Ron pressed to him.

"Don't make a noise and any movement," Ron said. Draco wanted to tell him that with his cold body pressed to him, he will anyway die of hypothermia or numbness. He still nodded.

Ron was staring downwards. But he seemed alert. There was lot of screaming and shouts. There seemed to be an attack and if Draco had to guess, they were rogue death eaters. The idiots!

Suddenly, Ron let go of him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and turned to thank Ron, sarcastically, of course, only to find thin air.

"What's happening? Where is he gone?" Draco wondered to himself. Pressing himself to the wall, he tried to hear through the noise. If voices were any indicator, there were some five or six death eaters. It seemed few people were trying to fight them, but seemed in vain. Even lowest rank death eaters had good training.

"Where has he gone?" someone yelled.

"I saw him by the Quidditch shop."

So, they were looking for Ron. He should have known! Good that he had run away and not stayed there to fight like Potter.

He strained himself to hear more. They were causing quite a ruckus in the search of Ron. Cautiously, Draco inched forward. He needed to get himself out and away from this nonsense.

He peeked around the corner. There were clouds of dust all around, blood on the street and the Quidditch shop looked like it was ran over by a herd of elephants.

Suddenly a voice yelled. "There he is." And he was pointing in Draco's direction. Draco turned around to scold Ron, but there was no one. Confused he glanced back to find two death eaters running towards him.

For him.

They weren't looking for Ron, they were there for him.

Merlin!

Draco immediately ducked into the alleyway and started running in the opposite direction. He should have known. The Malfoy family had made quite a lot enemies by helping Potter in that important moment and getting themselves freed by highlighting that point.

He found a street and immediately ran. He could hear footsteps behind him. They were getting closer. He threw some spells at them, but that did nothing to slow them down.

He ducked into a side street. He was panting. He wished there were no anti-apparition wards here in Diagon Alley.

"Look whom did we find?" a voice startled him.

Cornered. Two on one. Damn!

"Little Malfoy!"

"What do you want?" Draco tried to put up a brave front, holding out his wand.

"What do we want?" one of them growled. "Wasn't your family into the same shit as us? Why then shall we let you come out clean, when we are running for our lives? We are living like rats when all you had to do was pay few galleons."

One of them suddenly fired a spell at Malfoy, which he deflected and thus, started a duel between them.

He got a severe cut in his wand arm, disarming him for good. He could only look helplessly at the spell that was hurled towards him. He closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

Wasn't he supposed to feel the spell? There had to be some kind of pain. He opened one eye cautiously. Something was moving around at a very high speed and the death eaters were trying to aim spells at it. Suddenly, one of them fell to the ground and soon after second one joined him.

Draco blinked in shot. Then rubbed his eyes. "What's happening here?"

A hand on his shoulder startled him so much that he jumped.

"I told you not to move out of that alleyway." Ron Weasley growled quietly.

Draco sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Why didn't you heed my advice?" Ron's voice was stern. Only did now Draco noticed that he was covered in soot and blood.

"Weren't you gone?" Draco was now looking at Ron closely. "I thought you left. Actually I thought they were looking for you and you did the most intelligent thing. Looks like I was wrong. On both accounts."

Ron lost it. Shaking Draco roughly by his shoulders, he whisper-shouted at him. "How could you be foolish enough to run in broad day light ahead of your enemies giving them the best view? They were following you … five of them. Had I been a second late, you would be dead by now. I told you not to move. Didn't i?"

Draco was dazed. Or numb. He knew he was about to faint. He just couldn't feel his shoulders and he didn't know why they felt so cold.

And suddenly the feeling was over. Shaking his head, he found Ron standing at an arm's distance.

"You are bleeding," Ron stated. "Let's get you to St. Mungo's."

"I am not going there," Draco said, "I don't want this publicised. My mom would be in hysterics if she comes to know of this."

Ron nodded and made some wand movements. That did clean him up, but blood flow didn't stop. Looking away, he stated. "You need professional help there. Simple spells don't seem to be working."

"Told you--"

"Yes, yes," Ron gritted. "Maybe Hermione knows something about it."

Now that would be the most embarrassing thing for him. To be treated by the muggleborn genius of his time.

"No, no," Draco immediately protested. "How about we do it the muggle way? I am sure blood flow will stop after some time."

Ron wasn't looking in his direction. "I'll be back in a minute."

A blink and he was gone.

Draco slumped against the wall. Ron was behaving strangely. What was wrong with him? He hoped Ron hadn't abandoned him.

How ironic! He was so dependent on his enemy today! What was the surety he won't go running to the press with this information? Had he been in Ron's place, he would have done so.

Ron came back, with an arm full of some strange things. Quietly, lips pursed together, he started working on Draco's wounded arm.

Had Draco kept his eyes open, he would have noticed that Ron wasn't breathing … at all.

* * *

Someone's voice woke Draco up from his slumber. It was an elf's from the other side of the door.

Door? Looking around he realised, he was in his own room. Was that some kind of dream?

He touched his arm and … alright it wasn't a dream.

"Master Draco?"

"Go away. I don't want to be disturbed." It was aching like hell, his arm that is. He needed some pain relievers.

Awkwardly he got up and walked towards his cabinet. While he took potions, he tried to remember how exactly he got to his room.

Nothing.

Maybe his elves knew something. But then, his mother would have been at his side. But how was it possible for Ron to come in without anyone's knowledge.

He strained his memory. He started recounting the events one by one.

The attack. Ron pressed to him. Ron gone. Him peeking around. Death eaters following him. Duel between him and death eaters. Something fuzzy moving around. Death eaters on the ground. Ron behind him. Draco pressed against the wall, again. Cold and dizzy. Ron bandaging him.

His memory supplied him only these many memories. Something, however, was nagging him. It was important … but it was slipping away.

Draco settled on the bed and began recounting the events.

_Had I been a second late, you would be dead by now._

Draco jumped. Ron had said that. But he hadn't come to save him. He had come after they had fallen to the ground.

But why would he lie to him?

Plus his eyes didn't seem to be lying.

But then Draco couldn't be sure. He was feeling cold and dizzy at that time.

But why was he feeling cold? Then it came back to him. He had felt cold twice that day. And both times, Ron was touching him.

Draco shook his head. Nothing was making sense to him anywhere. He decided a tea would be the best way to clear his head.

He started towards the kitchen not aware that the mystery would come back to him in the form of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.


	7. Together they will

**A/N: I am sorry. That's all i can say. However, i want to say that it pisses me off slightly that people put my story on alert but wouldn't review. Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

"Hermione, checking the door every five minutes isn't going to bring Ron in here," Harry commented, sipping his coffee.

Hermione sighed. "He should have come by now. Do you think..." She trailed off.

Placing the cup on the table, Harry said, "I don't know, Hermione. I hope Remus isn't right. I hope we didn't scare him away.."

"Shall I floo Burrow?"

"Hermione, it's five in the morning. Just because we couldn't sleep, doesn't mean no one did." Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "If he is not here by nine, we will floo Burrow. Merlin knows, Ron doesn't wake up before eight any way."

"Vampires don't sleep, Harry," Hermione commented quietly.

Harry looked up from his coffee and blinked. "Oh!" was all he could say.

There was tense silence in the kitchen for some time.

"This is weird!" Harry exclaimed after few minutes. "What are we going to do around him, 'Mione? How will we act, talk to him? I know nothing about vampires."

Hermione quickly got up from her seat and slung an arm around Harry. Rubbing his shoulder, she murmured, "I know, Harry, I know. We will have to wait and watch. And start all over again."

Harry sighed and leaned in to Hermione's touch.

''Yeah, all over again,'' Harry murmured.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she looked at the lake from her window. This was a place for many games and pranks in the Weasley family. She couldn't count the many times she had been tricked into this lake by the twins, the many swim-contests between Ron and her, the many times she had splashed Percy while he sat beside the tree near the lake.

A lone tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. Will this pain never subside? There was nowhere she could see and not remember Percy. That way, everyone else was lucky; they all had moved out of Burrow and even Ron would be going today. Only Mom, Dad and her left in this house.

Mum still cried at nights when she would think everyone was asleep. But Ginny would hear it and that would bring her to tears. Had she known Percy will leave her so soon; she would have been a better sister to her; she would have never disturbed her doing his studies-

Ginny shook herself out of the thoughts. What nonsense! Had she known Percy was in danger, she wouldn't have let him go to the war or she would have been there to save him. But would she have been able to save him when Ron couldn't?

Ron...

He was the worst hit by Percy's death. Survivor guilt or something Hermione had said. She just wished he would talk to someone, anyone. He had bottled everything down. He wouldn't even open to Harry and Hermione. If only she knew what exactly was bothering Ron...

"Nice place to sit."

Ginny turned to find same very person leaning against the door and smiling at her.

Ginny responded with a small smile.

"What? No come back about me awake at six in the morning?" Ron teased, coming forward. He stood beside the windowsill where Ginny was sitting. "I like that lake the best; not even Hogwarts' lake can match it."

Ginny nodded absently. They stood silently, watching the sun shine on the lake.

''I miss him, Ron. I cannot stop thinking about him. Everywhere i look, i see him. Anything that happens in the family, i think he should have been a part of it. He will never come to my marriage, he will never become an uncle, a godfather, a grandfather.''

Tears running down her face, Ginny turned towards to face Ron. He was still staring ahead - stiff and frigid.

''Don't you miss him, Ron?'' Ginny asked quietly.

After a very long, terse silence, Ron spoke, ''Mum said you are not going back to Hogwarts when they re-start.''

''I don't want to.''

''Have you planned anything?''

''No, nothing.''

''Mum wants you to go to Hogwarts; that way you will have company and will be away from Percy's memories. She thinks you will recover faster that way.''

''As if Hogwarts doesn't have his memories!'' Ginny shot back angrily. ''I will not let his memories fade. I wi-''

Ginny couldn't continue as fresh tears started rolling down her cheek. Wiping them angrily, she stared back at Ron.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement of her answer and left the room. He stopped at the door and without turning around spoke, ''Go back to Hogwarts, Gin. Percy would have liked that.''

Ginny wanted to ask Ron why wasn't he going back to school but her question was lost in her tears; Ron had used Percy's nickname for her.

* * *

Ron was making tea when Arthur came downstairs.

''Awake so early?'' Arthur was genuinely surprised; Ron wasn't an early riser.

Ron shrugged. ''Want some tea, Dad?''

''Sure.''

''Couldn't sleep?'' Ron asked as he placed two cups of tea on the dining table.

Arthur nodded. ''Molly was crying till quite late.''

Last night Ron had come home to find his mother crying over Percy's death. The spoon named Percy had fallen from the clock and Molly had found it yesterday.

''Will you go Godric's Hollow today?'' Arthur asked, sipping his tea.

Ron nodded. ''Ginny told me they took my luggage and possessions.''

''How are you, Ron?''

Ron looked up in surprise at his father. He wasn't expecting this question.

''I'm fine, Dad. Why do you ask?''

Arthur regarded his son carefully. ''Just like that, Son, just like that.''

An owl chose that moment to enter the house. Delivering Daily Prophet on the table, the owl patiently waited for its two knuts.

Ron opened the newspaper and promptly swore.

_UNKNOWN SAVIOUR THWARTS ROGUE DEATH EATERS' ATTACK IN DIAGON ALLY_

_

* * *

There was a sudden attack by rogue death eaters in Diagon ally today at around eleven in the morning. There were seven death eaters who were dressed in various coloured robes - a far cry from their usual black robes, which also made it difficult to spot them in the crowd. They seemed to be looking for Draco Malfoy who was also in the Diagon Alley at that time. _

_''Half of them certainly pointed in his direction. Malfoy was with someone and i thought they left. But soon after, i saw Malfoy chased by three Death Eaters,'' a shopkeeper told the reporter. _

_While three death eaters were seen chasing Draco Malfoy, four others were wrecking havoc in the Diagon Alley. Efforts were made to counter the attack, but in the face of dark spells, they were obviously vain. _

_''I was sure I was going to die when i saw one of them firing a spell at me. It was 'avada kedavara'. And suddenly, there was a huge rock which got blasted with the spell. It was enough time for me to run for my life. I couldn't see who he or she was but they were damn fast.''_

_All four death eaters were fired spell at and at a very fast speed. Soon, the saviour left, leaving the crowd to manage two heavily injured and two dead death eaters._

_One death eater was found unconscious in Knocturn Ally while two were found dead in third lane of Knocturn Ally. Spots of blood could be seen there but they didn't belong to the death eaters. It is believed it might belong to the saviour who dealt with these three death eaters as well and might have gotten injured. Draco Malfoy couldn't be seen anywhere. _

_The mystery as to who the saviour was still prevails. _

Draco lowered the newspaper still thinking. So, Weasley had handled all the seven death eaters. That must have been when he had assumed that Weasley left. But that was too short a time to deal with four death eaters.

But what was more shocking for Draco was that Weasley had killed four death eaters. That wasn't possible. He, himself, couldn't kill Dumbledore and that goody-goody Weasley killed four death eaters?

Perhaps, he just injured the death eaters and they succumbed to injuries. But all four? Perhaps another Order member came to help Weasley, though it couldn't be Potter or Granger.

Draco shook his head. This was bloody confusing. Either Weasley had gotten super-powers and cold-heartened during the war or there was someone else there.

Why was there so much of Weasley in his life? Draco sighed and looked down at the parchment he had been writing on. Ever since his meeting with the Weasley in the Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy had been researching possible business ventures. Just to humour himself, of course. He had plenty of time to do so. And Potions business had stuck with him.

There were very few shops which sold potions and that too on advance order. There was plenty of scope to produce potions and then tie up with various shops to sell them. Apothecary shop and Weasley Wizard Wheezes were best options in Diagon Alley whereas Zonko's was the best option in Hogsmeade.

Draco even had a perfect place in his mind. But opening this business wasn't an easy job. First, he had no idea how to go about it, whether Ministry had any regulations on potions' sale or not, how to market it and right public appearances... whatever the hell had Weasley meant about it?

Draco sighed. He needed a partner of sorts in this venture who could handle this marketing stuff, while he could invest his time and money in the production of potions, but the problem was he had no one whom he could trust or take help from.

He had squashed the voice chanting Weasley awhile ago.

* * *

Mr. Wilson had really worked wonders on the cottage. No one could guess this was the same very house which had been destroyed by Voldemort. Harry had even kept the board wherein people had carved their support and luck to him. Harry was sentimental like that.

It was eight in the morning. Ron had left before his mother woke up; that would have further delayed his departure. Though he had spent an hour roaming the streets.

_Well, there is no point delaying it further. Let's go... in a short while. Damnit, Ron. Move... Now. _

Taking a deep breath, Ron knocked on the door. _There is still time to-_

The door opened and out came Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked tired which meant he hadn't slept much last night.

''Ron! Thank, Merlin. We were worried. Come in, you dolt.''

Giving Harry a sheepish smile, Ron stepped in, only to be engulfed in a bear hug by Hermione.

''Merlin, you're cold!'' Hermione exclaimed. ''Er- i mean-''

''So, did you two do some work in my absence?'' Ron asked, determined not to let any awkwardness come.

''Just 'cos you skived off your work, doesn't mean we did too,'' Harry scoffed. ''We arranged the kitchen and were about to sit for breakfast. I made bacon and eggs - your favourite.'' Harry beamed at Ron.

''Sure, let's eat,'' Ron smiled and lead the way to kitchen.

Harry was cheerful as he served the breakfast and took his seat, while Hermione kept shooting sceptical glances at Ron as he ate. The moment Harry caught Hermione glancing at Ron, it clicked to him that Ron was vampire and couldn't eat.

''Errr- Ron, how can you eat?''

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's tact or rather lack of it.

''Very tactful,'' Ron commented as he dropped his fork.

''Sorry.''

''It's okay, Harry.'' Sigh. ''I think we should talk.''

Harry and Hermione nodded but they had no idea where to start from. Thankfully, Ron saved them the trouble.

''I have gotten so used to the smell and taste of food that i can pretend i am eating and spit everything out later. The smell is the worst only when i'm hungry.''

Harry looked confused while Hermione shuddered.

''What do you mean hungry? Vampires don't eat anything.''

''Harry, what were you doing when we were taught about vampires?''

Harry shrugged.

''Vampires drink blood, Harry,'' Ron said gently. ''If they don't get blood regularly, they get hungry.''

This time Harry did shudder. Looking away, he muttered, ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.''

Harry kept staring away. Ron glanced at Hermione who was watching Harry sadly.

''It's not okay, Ron,'' Harry whispered, still looking away.

''Er- what, Harry?''

''I said, it's not okay!'' Harry yelled. ''Nothing is okay, Ron. You are a monster... worse than a werewolf and you say it's okay. Yo-''

''Oh yes, i am a monster, Harry. Are you scared? Afraid i might kill you? Or that i might convert you?''

Ron slumped in his seat; he hadn't even noticed he had gotten up.

''I thought you two were okay with me being my vampire,'' Ron continued in a quiet voice, ''I thought that's why you asked me to come here.''

''We are, Ron,'' Hermione immediately started, but Harry cut her off.

''No, Ron, we are not okay.'' At least, he wasn't yelling this time. ''How can i be okay with the fact that my friend is a vampire? How can i be okay that he has become a monster? How can i be okay that he had to hide himself away from us? How can i be okay that there will be no 'happily lived ever after' for you? How ca-''

''Oh Harry.'' Hermione got up from her seat and engulfed Harry in a hug who was sobbing on her shoulder.

Ron stared in shock at his best friends. Harry always shied away from crying in front of them and here he was sobbing for Ron? And Ron was worried they will reject him.

Lowering himself beside his crying friends, Ron placed his cold hands on Harry and Hermione. They flinched but, didn't remove his hands.

''There is no 'happily lived after', Harry. Life is never easy, but hey, i have nothing to complain. I am alive, well sort of and with my friends. We all made it out of the war and that's more than i had thought of. I was pretty sure we will die that it seems a miracle to me that we didn't.''

''It definitely is a miracle,'' Hermione agreed.

''I was sure i will die,'' Harry said, ''but i had hoped you two will live... live happily ever after.''

''We will make our 'happily ever after', Harry. It will be hard work, but we will do it. Right, 'Mione?''

Hermione nodded through her tears and hugged her friends. They will make it through, together they will.

* * *

**Before people out there start blasting me off for making Harry stupid about Vampires, i have my justification. It's not that Harry doesn't know anything about Vampires, it's just that it's difficult for him to reconcile the images of his best friend, Ron with the images of blood sucker Vampires he had read about. It's not easy for him to see them together as Vampire Ron. **

**I hope you got my meaning, even if i couldn't explain it well. **

**Ciao.  
**


	8. Complications

"Good morning!" Ron greeted Hermione as she came out of her room yawning.

Hermione nodded and made her way to the kitchen. There was always coffee ready in the coffee-maker for her and tea in the kettle for Harry in the morning.

Coffee-mug in her hand, Hermione moved to the sofa where Ron was seated. "Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded, his eyes still on the newspaper. Hermione watched him as she sipped her coffee. There were so many questions she wanted to ask Ron about his being vampire and how much of it was true in the books. A week had passed and they hadn't breached the topic though all of them knew it was important to talk about it. Specially to avoid the instances that had happened in the week.

Three days ago, Hermione had slipped on the staircase and Ron had caught her before she could fall and break her head. And he was at the other end of the hall! If that was not enough, his hold on her was so strong that she fractured her left arm and anyway spent the night in the St. Mungo's. Ron had been avoiding any physical touch earlier and now he would make sure not to touch them even accidentally. Hermione had even caught him practising holding china delicately and that had broken her heart.

Yesterday, Harry had prepared dinner. Ron had not even entered the house fully, before he left it. Harry hadn't seen it but Hermione had and it had confused her. It was only in the morning when Ron came back. Asked about his absence, he explained and it was garlic. Garlic! No book mentioned anything about vampires being allergic/scared of garlic.

This was getting weird. Harry and she were reading as many books they could in the Academy's library but there were many things incorrect or missing in them. There was no mention of garlic in the books but it mentioned that vampires sparkled in sunlight which she had never seen Ron do.

"Morning, Ron, 'Mione," Harry greeted the two of them as he slumped on the chair in front of them, sloshing some of his tea on his night shirt. "What's the plan for today?"

The plan for Saturday was pre-decided – lunch at Burrow and a game of Quidditch, for which Fred and George had already asked them to bring their brooms. Bill and Charlie were coming home too for a week. Even Ginny had gotten permission from Minerva to be at home for the weekend.

"You know the plan, Harry," Ron answered the question. "I will have a bandaged arm and tell everyone that I can't play. Around lunch, I will announce that I have an appointment with my Healer and leave."

"You are going to stick to that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"The other is to initiate a fight with either of you or my mom and I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Of course, the fact that you broke your arm and didn't even tell your mom won't ruin her mood at all. Especially when we informed her about my broken arm three days back."

"Had I been working, I would have made the excuse of work-"

"Why don't you stay?" Harry asked. "You said you could eat. And play gently, perhaps?"

"Well-" Ron started awkwardly. "I cannot play gently. If I throw the ball, you will never find it again and if I hit a ball, well... you wouldn't even find the shards."

"Ron-" Hermione started hesitantly. "You have never tried your strength, have you? Apart from accidents?"

Ron nodded. "Not much, actually. I tried few things when we were on the run but didn't get much time and practice."

"I think you should. You cannot avoid touching anything and everything around you for the fear of breaking them."

Ron looked away. "Hermione, I almost crushed y-"

"Look at me, Ron." And she waited till Ron turned around to look at her. "I know that and I don't blame you. And that's why I am asking you to practice. We will assist you in the practice."

Ron gave her a rueful smile as he stood up. "You are saying that because you don't understand the risk in that. I will not risk your lives for my _education,_ 'Mione."

And with a blink he was gone.

Hermione sighed.

"How does he do that! No book says anything about it." "By the way," Harry said, looking at her, "You honestly expected that to work?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "I didn't see you say anything."

"Hermione," Harry said softly, "You might have healed but he feels guilty about what happened that day. He is not the one to forgive himself easily. Talking about it so soon isn't going to help."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Let the time pass. Let him be a bit complacent and then we will talk about it."

* * *

Ron was surprised to find himself in front of Leaky Cauldron. He was coming here a lot. Had he been normal, he would have gotten drunk, sought a fight with someone, let himself be hurt and then slept the whole day off in his room.

Since nothing like that was going to happen, he sighed, opened the door and went inside. Taking a bottle of firewhiskey, he sat at the farthest table.

How was he to explain Harry that the smell of the food had started repulsing him and soon it would be followed by hunger for blood? And that he needed to stay hungry for longer to be able to resist the hunger? The closest he had come to resisting it was just twenty nine days.

He looked at his bottle. He wouldn't accept but he had come here looking for a certain blonde whom he hated with all his worth. He glanced around once again hoping against hope.

Shaking his head, Ron got up. What was he thinking? Really! The place was making him nauseas. The usually tolerable Firewhiskey was the worst. After emptying the bottle in nearby pot, Ron left the inn.

* * *

Well, the blond was shopping!

As luck would have it, the arrogant blond was shopping and Ron was pissed off. Talk about tables being turned.

"Window-shopping, Blondie?"

He watched Draco sigh. Pocketing his quill and parchment, Draco turned to face Ron.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

Damn! It didn't work on Draco.

"So, what are you buying?" Glancing through the display, Ron continued, "Illegal potions, dark artifacts, dark-arts books? What exactly?"

"Look Weasley," Draco continued in the same calm tone. "I don't have much time and I am sure you also have loads of stuff to do. So, why don't we go our merry way and be happy?"

Ron leaned against the wall. "Oh, I have nothing to do. I am free."

"Well, I have loads to do. So, goodbye."

Ron watched the blond walk away, taking his quill and parchment out and writing something on it.

* * *

"I am surprised."

His heart must have missed a beat, Draco was sure. It was a dark alley, even in morning and he hadn't even heard when Ron had crept up on him.

"Don't you scare me like that," Draco hissed.

"Don't be such a baby," Ron dismissed it.

"Why are you following me? Did I not tell you to stop following me?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, you didn't."

Draco took deep breaths to calm him down. What was wrong with Weasley? He never was this calm. He had no idea how much Ron was enjoying this.

"Why are you surprised?" Draco asked instead.

"You took my idea!"

Damn! The Ginger must have been following him. Suddenly, Draco was conscious. If Ron was following him, he must have witnessed some of his not-so-good moments. Double damn!

"You suck at market research, though!" Ron continued.

Draco's patience was running thin, but he was tired. And in mood to argue with a red-head. Walking to the near-by bench, he sat down. His headache wasn't helping either.

"What exactly are you doing the market research on?"

"You seem to know quite a lot. Why don't you answer me?"

"I wasn't following you if that is what you are implying."

"Of course! We just happen to cross our ways way too often."

Ron was silent for a moment, as if contemplating. "Hmmm... you are right, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So?"

"Will you leave me then?"

"No."

Draco sighed. Why was he even bothering? Ron probably knew everything, since he was 'not' following him.

"Potions. I am good at it. And Father had once mentioned about a probable venture in it."

"What exactly in Potions? There are many possibilities there. Are you looking into supplying the ingredients, manufacturing the potions or just supplying the materials required for potion-making? If potion manufacturing is what you are looking into, you will have to decide, what branch? Cosmetics, medical, household, exotic, regular school supply?"

Draco was openly gaping at Ron by the time he had stopped his questions. Or were they answers?

"Whoa, Weasel!"

"What?"

"How do you know so much about it... this?" The question was accompanied with a sweeping gesture.

"You are forgetting, Ferret, that my twin brothers also have a business and they discuss quite a lot at home and I happen to hear a lot as well. Plus, it was I who helped them advertise their joke cosmetic line."

Draco remembered that. Just two months after war, the twins had launched joke cosmetic range and it had been a huge commercial success. He was surprised to hear that it had all been Ginger's idea.

"You know quite a lot about this business stuff," Draco observed. How to glean more useful information without being too obvious?

"I am good at strategising. Plus I am funny. It is a good combination to make people like you." Ron shrugged.

"No wonder the press is falling at your feet," Draco murmured to himself.

"Comments like that will take you everywhere, Ferret."

"Ho-What-How?" He had said that almost inaudible.

"Relax! Malfoy." Ron straightened himself up. "I think you should start with reading the advertisement section of Daily Prophet and Potions Weekly. That will let you know the demands of the market. Read Witch Fashion too. I hear cosmetics are in huge demand. Decide on the line you want to get into. Don't dive head first. You are bound to get a nasty hit."

If that was comment on the humiliation he had faced at the hands of some suppliers, the tone sure wasn't spiteful. Thank Merlin for that.

Ron took his wand out. "Anyway, got to go, See you around, Malfoy."

"Wait!" Draco was standing too. "Why did you er-em.. I mean, why did you help me?"

Instead of answering, Ron simply smiled at him. Just before apparating, he said. "At least someone."

Draco shook his head. Ginger-head was becoming more and more of a puzzle daily. A very helpful puzzle though.

* * *

The weekend hadn't started on a positive note for Harry and it had definitely gotten worse by Saturday night.

Friday night, the Auror trainees had met at the Academy for a welcome party. This was his first social gathering after the war. And if this was how it was going to be from now on, harry never wanted to step out of his house.

Then there was the Weasley Dinner that happened on Saturday. Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy that Ron had broken an arm and not told her. And that he hadn't as yet decided what to do with his life. And that he had missed the dinner. And that he had stayed quiet and out in the garden most of the time. In short, she was unhappy with Ron and since Ron wasn't there, she had chosen Harry and Hermione to vent her concerns and anger on.

And then there was today morning. Ron had floo-called Molly to apologise for yesterday and make peace with her. It had ended up in a huge argument. Somewhere during the argument, Molly told him that he was unwelcome at Burrow.

Once Ron calmed down, they realised how literal that meant to Ron. Now he couldn't go to Burrow unless Molly personally invited him and accepted him despite his being a vampire.

An impossible situation.

Harry sighed. This was lot more complicated than he had thought. He had Remus in mind when he had first heard of Ron being a vampire. Somehow he had assumed it would be okay, as it was with Remus. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult. Guess he never thought how difficult it would have been for Remus, never having lived with him.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione yawned as she took her seat beside him.

Harry nodded. "Your coffee is in the pot."

"Saw that. Where's Ron?"

"I have no idea. There was tea, there was coffee but there was no Ron."

Hermione stayed quiet as she sipped tea. "What are we going to do, Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione. She was worried, he could see that. "Come here."

Hermione moved towards Harry and snuggled to him. "I don't have a single clue what to do. I am assuming we would be summoned to Burrow today. And there would be another long discussion on Ron."

Silence.

"I think Molly is worried way too much."

"Harry, she lost a kid. She is trying to protect them all... all she is left with. She is worried the most about Ron, we all are. He didn't utter a single word after Percy's death. Nothing. No reaction."

"Hermione, if she continues like this, she will push them all away. She has already pushed Ron away."

Hermione sighed. "She has."

"Let's see what the day brings to us."

* * *

"Why isn't Harry here today?"

"He didn't complete his assignment and it has to be submitted by today 5." Ron could hear the smugness in Hermione's voice. He had heard her remind Harry about the assignment, but they were playing the video game Hermione had bought for them and now regretted it.

"I feel bad for him. I mean we both were playing that game."

"He needs to honour his commitments."

Ron shook his head as he continued with his lunch. They chatted about the trainees and the gossip going on in the Ministry. Ron told Hermione about his day so far, which he had spent walking around the Hogsmeade. Though he didn't tell Hermione, but Malfoy's idea had stuck by him. Realising how hopeless Malfoy was with market research, Ron thought of doing it on his own. It would be fun to tease the ferret with his knowledge.

"You are spending quite a lot of time roaming the streets of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. What are you up to?"

"Just trying to see the difference the war made. The recovery people are making."

As expected, Hermione softened and didn't pursue the topic. She was sentimental like that. Thank Merlin.

Hermione was paying for the lunch when Ron spotted Draco in front of ice-cream parlour, his notebook in his hands. This would be the right opportunity to have a bit of fun.

"How much time does this girl need to bring back the change?"

"What's the rush, Ron?" Hermione questioned, amused at Ron's sudden change in demeanour.

"Oh nothing. This girl's tardiness is irritating me."

Hermione smiled at the obvious lack of answer. The moment they received change, Ron got up, kissed her goodbye and rushed out of the cafe. She couldn't see where he went, but she was sure to find it out.

This seemed interesting.


	9. Practice

A/N: I am back again. Finally found a pace i am comfortable with and still churn out chapter on regular basis. I have some 4-5 stories going on. Check them out.

* * *

Ron easily slid in the seat in front of Draco, while he was turned around, talking to the waiter about something. Draco was startled so badly when he turned around that he spilled his ice-cream on the front of his robes.

"Damn you! Damn you Weasley!" Draco yelled as he cleaned his robes. "What the hell is your problem?"

Ron merely raised an eyebrow to that. Done with cleaning, Draco properly glared at the red-head. "Is this your new method to kill me?"

"You are quite dramatic, Malfoy! Hermione is right about you. So, where is the research headed to?"

Draco ignored the slight on his person and decided to be amiable and share his two-days worth of research after Ginger's inputs. Merlin knew he needed the help. Though why he was taking it from his arch-enemy was one minor detail he hadn't delved deeper in to.

"I have decided on producing potions. Ready-made potions are not easily available in the market, even the most basic ones. One has to brew them when the need arises."

"You do know that they are either under St. Mungo's or Ministry's regulation?"

Draco looked quite smug at that. "Actually, no. They are not. We just believe it. Only few, very dangerous ones are under any regulation."

Ron sat straight. _But Fred and George always complained about it._ "How's it possible?"

"There was a time when the Ministry regulated potion production and its supplies. However, their labs were extensively destroyed during the war with Grindelwald and they relaxed the norms to get potions developed from outside sources. They never let it be known and never put the restrictions back up. Life continued."

Ron relaxed in his chair. "I'm impressed."

Draco carefully hid his smile, but, inside, he was swelling with pride. He had been able to impress the Weasel, though why it mattered so much, he had no idea.

"So, with rules and regulations out of the way, what would be your next step."

"Er... points where they can be sold? I have marked Zonko's, Apothecary and your brothers' shop."

"Because they were the only one who were still ready to listen to you?"

The glare came back. "You said you weren't following me?"

"I was not."

Draco kept glaring at the red-head. "Liar."

Ron ignored the name-calling and got up. Draco watched him walking to his chair and suddenly he was pulled up, quite roughly too.

"Wh-What the hell you're doing, Weasel?" Ignoring Blond's mutterings, Ron started walking.

"Let me show you how to do a research. And do try to keep up."

Draco stared after the boy, before he realised Weasely was a fast walker. "Bloody hell!" he muttered before running after him

* * *

"I think it would be safe to breach the topic today."

"What makes you think, Hermione?"

"Harry, haven't you noticed Ron's mood these days? He is happy, the most i have seen him after war."

Harry looked thoughtful as filled in another blank in the puzzle. "And he is spending quite a lot of time out of the house. Though what he does is anybody's guess."

"I'm working on that." She ignored the questioning glance Harry threw her way. "I have devised a plan for Ron's practice."

Harry folded the paper he was enjoying his puzzle on. There were only two blanks left, but he needed Ron's help for that... some traditions or something. "What have you got?"

"I think we will start with china. I have bought a lot of cheap china from London. I also bought some toys-"

"Toys?"

"Which are sensitive to pressure and make noise accordingly." Hermione continued, ignoring the interruption.

"H.m.m.m. Let's hope he agrees." A long sigh. "This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

"So, what did you learn in the Apothecary shop?"

Draco dutifully opened his notebook, flipped back few pages, found one and started, "Potion ingredients need lots of space for storage and hell lot of charms for their preservation. One point i had missed completely. Also, i might have to develop greenhouses for some of the ingredients, since they need to be harvested immediately for use."

Ron and Draco had visited three shops till now. The shop owners had no idea how to deal with the odd company. In the end, they entertained Ron Weasley and ignored Draco Malfoy, something Draco was happy with; it gave him ample time to make notes. Draco had learnt a lot today and most of it he hadn't even thought of. It was surprising for him that Weasley knew so much about entrepreneurship.

In the first session, he realised, how he had given no idea about the production aspect of potion making. Not only would he require talented people for developing potions, but also space, wards, charms and perhaps few machines for potion-making.

Second session enlightened him about the financial aspect; Fred and George had been quite forthcoming with their knowledge. Now, they were back in the ice-cream shop they had visited in the morning.

"So, you have your priorities now. List them down."

Draco, again, dutifully started noting down, while reading them aloud. "Finances... land... human resource... raw materials for which i need suppliers... Then, marketing... Ministry taxes... consultant for these services... and the class of potions i will venture out in." Draco let out a sigh. "This is lot of work... i had never thought of all this."

"You look tired," Ron commented softly.

"I feel tired," Draco mumbled tiredly. "This is too much. I cannot do all of this on my own. Not to mention that everything is going against me at the moment. It is going to be a long battle and having emerged from one just now, i am not sure i want this."

"So, you are going to accept defeat?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"Well, what else can be expected from you? You were born with silver spoon, you are not used to lifting a glass of water and we are talking about building a whole new company. Clearly, not something you can do."

Anger flashed in Draco's eyes but it died down quickly too, something Ron noticed.

"Well, it was nice way of wasting my day with you." Ron stood up, putting a galleon on the table. "Let's hope we never do this again."

And, like a flash, Ron was gone. Draco rubbed his eyes. Did Weasel apparate? He stared morosely at the coins. It was difficult to make Ron understand; things were going right for him.

His own story was bad, very bad. He would need his mother's approval for drawing that large an amount and he knew well enough how that would go. Then land... most of it was still within Ministry jurisdiction. They were looking for dark artefacts on their two properties. And the rest of it, Draco didn't even know how to do those things. He had selected potions because he was good at it.

Draco got up. He needed something stronger than ice-cream. And a place to stay the night.

* * *

"Blimey, you have gone mental, Hermione."

"Look, Mate, you know it's better to cave in than fight it out when it comes to Hermione."

Everyone could hear the smugness in Hermione's voice as she detailed out the plan. Ron continued fighting it till the end, but they knew that Hermione had won the argument long ago.

* * *

"I really hope this type of Sunday never comes again," Harry said as he flopped on the couch beside Ron.

Ron grinned in response. "You both sure you are in the Auror's programme? The level of physical activity you just displayed is dismal."

Hermione shot him glares from across the table, where she was lounging on her favourite recliner.

"Just because you can probably run thousand miles an hour doesn't mean we can too," Harry replied. "Prat," he murmured.

"Why did we have this exercise in the first place?" Hermione questioned. "It isn't in my plan."

"I decided to return the favour?" Ron suggested to which Hermione scowled.

"Stop fighting you two," Harry commented tiredly. "I'm way too tired. Let's do Hermione's plan after that."

Ron immediately stood and forced Harry to stand up. "You are never going to build stamina this way. Get up, both of you. You just ran 5 miles and you are like a dead meat. Let's do Hermione's exercise."

Since there was no talking Ron out of it, Hermione agreed and soon they were playing catch, with china cups. Something about developing Ron's ability to handle things absent-mindedly.

An hour later, Ron's temper was high and Harry and Hermione were on the couch. They had finished almost all of china Hermione had bought but Ron had failed to catch a single whole china. They were too tired to do 'reparo' on so much china.

Ron looked around the mess. How could he handle anything if he couldn't handle a cup or a plate! This was not going well, but he will honour his word. After all, they had also agreed to his plan of physical exercise in return.

Ron sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

He wasn't sure he will be able to hold that long.


End file.
